<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>evening confessions by CherenChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386326">evening confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherenChan/pseuds/CherenChan'>CherenChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fukaflower week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, not beta i die like the idiot i am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherenChan/pseuds/CherenChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They all always thought Fukase was the one playing with Flower's feelings whenever he flirted or teased her just to see the confused look on her face and her flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>In reality, Fukase knows it's the other way around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fukaflower week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>evening confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 of Fukaflower week - Confessions<br/>Ngl had more fun writing this than I thought I would asoidmaow, Fukase being the one confessing is great and even better is him ending up doing so by slipping up on accident</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The starry sky slowly welcomed the two of them to the streets once again, both having just bid their farewells to the ones who decided to stay until late at the party. It was weird, hm? Almost everyone at their school always took Fukase to be more of a party guy, but they all were surprised when he denied all their invitations to go, even for one single hour.<br/>
What didn’t surprise them in the slightest, however, was how as soon as they all convinced Flower and told Fukase she’d appear, he agreed without any hesitation.<br/>
</p><p>
And here they stood for the next three hours, Fukase and Piko trying to make Flower interact more with the others while she gave her best to not tell both of them to fuck off or just leave whenever she heard Fukase’s high pitched voice screaming her name from somewhere in Miku’s house. Hell, Flower already forgot half of the stuff they had done at that exact point, but was ready to go ahead and deny any accusations that she broke something while joining on the other’s endeavors.<br/>
</p><p>
Alas, here they were now, in complete silence as both walked away from the loud music and screams. It was somewhat calming, Fukase thought, how he could actually chill out around Flower and not act loud all the time. Sure, he was still the one who talked the most and teased the absolute shit out of her even if just to get a surprised reaction, but the confused look in her face whenever he flirted with her one time or another was worth every slap and lecture Piko gave him afterward to <i>‘’not play with Flower’s feelings’’.</i><br/>
</p><p>
Well, the joke’s on Piko then, because Fukase’s fairly sure the opposite is what ended up happening here. It was stupid how what started as a joke actually ended up becoming his true feelings towards Flower, but he couldn’t back up on it now. It all started with simple invitations to his house so they could play that one game both of them enjoyed and, not that Fukase would admit to it, but most of the times he allowed Flower to win just to see the slightest semblance of a smile on her face. Eventually it got to the point he took her to the small garden he kept hidden from anyone that knew him and, at this exact day, the red haired boy finally accepted his feelings for her without any fear.<br/>
</p><p>
Any of their classmates would probably joke about how one of the most popular boys of their school ended up falling for probably the most quiet and serious girl in there. Flower may not be the number one of class, sure, but everyone knew she gave her absolute best towards her grades to the point it could be damaging to her ever since they all were children… And that’s exactly what pulled Fukase towards her if he was being honest, but again, no one has to know about his taste in people.<br/>
</p><p>
‘’… Hey!’’ Fukase stared at Flower, who walked a little faster than him until she heard his voice, stopping and waiting for him to catch up before moving on ‘’Do you remember how we met each other for the first time?’’ he smiled, holding her hand and noticing how she froze for few, small precious seconds before answering him, taking stiff steps forward.<br/>
</p><p>
‘’Of course I do, you wouldn’t stop bothering me ever since’’ even if her tone was calm, Fukase knew she was smiling behind the scarf covering her mouth ‘’Not only that, but you always tried to bring me out to the playground with the others. I never really understood why but, well, at least I know now you’re like that with everyone.’’<br/>
</p><p>
‘’What do you mean? Playfu-‘’<br/>
</p><p>
‘’No, I mean an absolute little shit’’ she chuckled, finally relaxing with her hand being held and getting closer to him ‘’you know my siblings didn’t stop teasing the shit out of me when they saw I was being pulled around everywhere by you.’’<br/>
</p><p>
‘’Ah, so we are talking siblings now? I hope you know veeery well just how hard it was for me too!’’ he smiled at her, pushing her a bit with his shoulder ‘’Teto couldn’t stop mentioning you for the next months to our mom and dad, she now had not only the fact I couldn’t hide any of my demon traits back when we were first adopted but she also had the fact I apparently have a crush on you ever since we were 11 to tease me about!’’<br/>
Flower stopped walking once again, staring at him, her expression unreadable behind the scarf and messy bangs.<br/>
</p><p>
‘’You wha-‘’<br/>
</p><p>
‘’Anyways!’’ Fukase smiled nervously, pushing Flower along him as he quickened his steps, noticing how they were getting closer to his and Teto’s apartment, not that he had anything to worry, he was fairly sure she’d stay up late in Miku’s house and the entire place would be his to have a breakdown over accidentally telling his feelings to Flower ‘’Come on! We are almost at my place and it’s really cold outside! I know I’m the one who decided to wear a dress and a coat to the party but again, no one should ever trust me with decisions, I’ll probably look at them and pick the worst one before making it ten times worse.’’<br/>
</p><p>
‘’Fukase, you’re not escaping this, what <i>the fuck</i> do you mean with you having a crush on me?’’ Flower walked fast, pulling him behind her so they could actually get somewhere warm quicker ‘’I don’t care if I have to sleep at your house to get an answer when your brain is hazy with sleep or tomorrow morning when you’re still not processing anything in your right mind, I <i>have</i> the right to know what you mean with this-‘’<br/>
‘’Flower. What exactly do you think <i>’’I have a crush on you’’</i> means?’’ he laughed in attempt of forgetting his embarrassment, squeezing the hem of his dress by pure impulse as he did ever since they were children.<br/>
</p><p>
She was quick enough to notice that, though, and a thumb slowly stroked his hand in attempt to calm him down even for a bit. In the entire way to his apartment the kept in silence until they finally were here, in front of the door.<br/>
</p><p>
‘’Oh wow, huh?! How time flies! Well, see you tomorrow Flo-‘’<br/>
</p><p>
‘’I meant it when I said I’d sleep in here if needed’’ She stared at him, finally tugging the purple scarf down and allowing him to see her slightly blushed cheeks and nervous, almost confused, expression ‘’Fukase, if you have feelings for me, we have to discuss that.’’<br/>
</p><p>
Well, fuck.<br/>
</p><p>
He’d most definitely have to think of an excuse to Teto tomorrow, but… Deep down he knew Flower had a point, repressing these feelings would most definitely make things worse and she deserved to know what he actually felt for her.<br/>
</p><p>
With a deep breath, Fukase smiled at Flower, holding the door open to her as she slowly stepped in, removing her coat, boots and scarf and leaving them on the entrance as Fukase did the same.<br/>
</p><p>
The place felt almost like a memory to Flower. She remembered fondly of the times she’d run along the two red haired siblings to there so they could spend the entire evening watching cartoons on the tv, but at the same time, she could tell a lot changed ever since their parents moved away, everything was a bit messier but, of course, this was just Fukase and she was used to his behavior.<br/>
</p><p>
When the two finally sat down on Fukase’s bed after he told her to wait there, however, she couldn’t help but feel her heart beating or how her face heated up at that simple thought. It was ridiculous to be honest, but at the same time, it filled her with joy.<br/>
</p><p>
‘’So, are you-‘’<br/>
</p><p>
‘’Flower’’ he breathed deeply, slowly staring at her again and raising a simple flower pot to her, with some of the most beautiful Lilacs she had ever seen on it.<br/>
</p><p>
It made her heart flutter.<br/>
</p><p>
‘’I don’t think I have to repeat myself, huh? It’s ridiculous how <i>this</i> is how I confess to you but…’’ he laughed, Flower slowly taking hold of the pot as he smiled at her ‘’Yeah, I do have feelings for you. For a while now, as you can see.’’<br/>
</p><p>
Flower couldn’t quite find out the words for this moment, which was embarrassing judging how she always was one of the best writers of their class in every single year, but… At the same time, she thought it’d be better like this.<br/>
</p><p>
With a gentle smile, she slowly took hold of Fukase’s hand and raised it to her own face, giving a kiss on it’s back before resting it against her cheek.<br/>
</p><p>
Judging by the warmth of her cheek, the two didn’t have to say anything else to each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow can you all believe I was terrified of posting that because I'm a coward lmao<br/>Anyways, setting is p much my headcanon of a vocaloid hs au that i should prob actually write for someday, fukase and teto are siblings. About flower's siblings? They're dex and daina im not giving contex</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>